The present invention generally relates to social media platforms, systems, and methods. The invention particularly relates to a system utilizing handheld electronic mobile devices and application software (app) running thereon to enable a user thereof to initiate direct person-to-person communications and social interactions with other users who are physically or virtually located within the physical vicinity of the initiating user, but with whom the initiating user may be unacquainted.
Various social media tools, such as websites and mobile apps, are available that provide users with the capability of exchanging information, particularly user-generated content such as text, digital photo, or digital video posts. An example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,743,244 to Crutchfield. Commonly, such tools allow users to create their own profiles, which is included in an online social network that connects the user's profile with those of other individuals and/or groups. Such tools generally promote interactions between the users within the network, such as commenting on other user's content, joining virtual groups, and the like. While these capabilities are beneficial for users to remain in contact with other users that they are already acquainted with, the tools may be limited in their ability to connect and exchange information between users that are strangers or otherwise not yet socially acquainted. A such, it would be desirable if a system were available for selectively providing a user with social media-related information about other users with whom they are unacquainted to promote direct person-to-person communications and social interactions.